


Marry Me

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song Lyrics, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: Title and lyrics from Marry Me by Thomas Rhett.Dean's POVMy niece, who is more like a daughter to me, recently called off her wedding. I’ve had a lot of angsty wedding feels as of late. This is the result.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wove lyrics into the story. I purposely left them blended to help with flow. If you need a list of lyrics let me know.

Sam stepped into the library just as I ended an hour long phone call. I really didn’t want to have this conversation now. The call already drained me.

“Who were you talking with for so long?” 

“Y/N. She is in full wedding planning mode.” Apparently my mouth and my heart were not on the same page. “She wants it perfect. Found a dress already. She wants her grandaddy preaching the service. Her sister’s the matron-of-honor. Her little niece will be the flower girl. Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country. There’s a barn for hire near her parents’ place. Not too many people, save her daddy some money.” 

“Oh, she’s got it all planned out.” Sam’s nonchalance is a punch to the gut. 

“Yeah, I can see it all right now. I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. Best friend of the bride. I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. If I drink enough, maybe-.” The thought is so depressing I let my head fall with a thud onto the table. 

Sam moves to squeeze my shoulder. “Dean. “ 

“Yeah, she wants get married. But she don't wanna marry me. “ 

*** 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Dean?” 

“It’s Y/N. I have to. ” 

“But she wouldn’t want-“ 

“It’s one day. I can get through one miserable damn day.” 

Sam’s pinched expression wasn’t convinced. I ignored him and resumed packing. 

“I remember the night when I almost kissed her. We came to town after that vamp nest nearby. I hadn’t laid eyes on her in months. She was so happy to see me. Jumped into my arms. Our eyes locked. But then-“ Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever. And I always wondered if she felt the same way. When I got the invite, I knew it was too late. “Man, I thought I still had time.” 

*** 

Standing in a barn, surrounded by flowers and rows of rugged benches filled with guests, it hits me hard. This is it. Our relationship will forever be solidified as something less. I will never know the taste of her kiss. I will never know the feel of her skin. I will never be able to hold her the way I have always wanted. I waited too long. And I can guarantee, after today, our friendship will never be the same. I know her daddy's been dreading this day, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away. 

I look to the entrance, planning to flee, when I see her. She is so gorgeous it hurts. She’s got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now. I could try to sway her, get it off of my chest now. I can see myself confessing. Baring my soul. She’d take my hand and we would make our escape. Fly out of town, her veil trailing behind the impala. 

Before I realize, my feet are carrying me briskly towards the bride. A strong grip on my bicep, halts me. “Dean.” It’s said in brotherly warning. 

“I love her, Sammy. This is killing me. But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now. Her happiness means more to me than anything else.” 

I break free from his sympathetic smile before it guts me further. 

She looks up and our eyes meet as I approach. I see something in hers that looks a lot like love. Mine; full of regret. 

“Thank you for being here, Dean. I couldn’t do this without your blessing.” 

“Is he a hunter?” 

“No.” 

“Good. Does he know?” 

“He knows enough.” 

“Does he take good care of you?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Then I couldn’t be happier for you.” 

A tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Wishing her all the love and happiness she deserves, I wipe the tiny tear that escapes her eye. We both know this is goodbye. I try to smile as I turn my back and walk away. 

So here I am, in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back. Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. 

Son-of-a-bitch! She’s gonna get married. But she ain't gonna marry me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all!


End file.
